


A Morning to Remember

by UisceOneLove



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alex Summers is a precious being, Alex gets to have his smartness from the comics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hank is such an awkward nerd, M/M, Morning After, Post-hook up, Raven is a a good bro, Raven is a matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: Hank did not do parties.Now he had someone in his bed and a hazy night.It's Raven's fault, surely.
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Alex Summers, Mentioned Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	A Morning to Remember

So, here's the thing.

It wasn't a habit. Not his thing. Never done it before.

But it was Raven's birthday, finals had just finished, and Hank was trying to make himself feel more comfortable in a dorm room full of strangers.

That is why Hank faults her for there being an attractive naked man in his bed.

He faulted her for his thoughts of this guy -- he was uncomfortable with the fact he could not even remember a name -- looking like some kind of ethereal being with the way the sun was lighting up his blond hair, or for the way he took notice of pale skin being littered with handprints and hickeys. 

_How did he even get someone so hot to have sex with him?_

It was not plausible.

He should not have had so much to drink.

_Why was the guy still in his bed?_

All of it was being blamed on Raven. 

All of it.

Henk did not claim any dignity as he collected his clothes (as if it _wasn't_ his own room) and skirted out into the tiny bathroom to dress. 

He then fumbled with flicking the lock on, deciding to actually turn on the light before giving it a try, then remembered the other reason for fleeing and dug out his cell phone from the pocket of his slacks.

"Well, good morning, Hank," Raven greeted in such a way that Hank _knew_ she was grinning. "Did you find your night pleasurable? Gratifying? Well and truly rocked?"

Hank used his shoulder to hold the phone in place while he clothed the bottom half of his body. "Why didn't you stop me?"

Her snickering only served to fluster Hank more. "The way things looked last night, you looked like you would have mauled anyone who might have cared to try."

"I was drunk, Raven, I had no way to consent."

"Oh, come on, Hank. You were both the same level of drunk and at no point were you or Alex unconsenting."

Hank filed that name away now that he had enough presence of mind to remember it. "If we were both drunk--"

"Don't try that excuse," Raven cut him off. He did not like that he could envision her rolling her eyes. "You were having a good time. You were drunk but not sloppy drunk, you weren't drugged, and you invited Alex to your room after spending a good half hour fucking his mouth with your tongue."

Hank paused mid-way through pulling his shirt on, seeing the red fill his face as he stared at himself with mortification. 

"I did _what_?"

"Is he still there?"

"Yes, but--"

"Hank. If Alex is still there, then get your ass back out to him. I don't know what you two bonded over before deciding to play doctor but he was into it. He's a good guy. Give him a chance instead of blowing this up before trying."

Hank didn't know where to even begin. He was still reeling that he hooked up with anyone period. 

"Did you hope this would happen?" he asked after a moment.

"That you would hook up with someone, or that you would hook up with Alex?"

"Raven!"

"It's time, Hank!" Raven insisted. "You haven't gone on one date since we started freshman year. The semester's over, you don't have class as an excuse to avoid it."

"I strongly dislike you sometimes."

"No, you don't. Now go and get some Summers booty. Again."

Hank stared down at the disconnected call. Why did Raven have to be the right one?

He waited, not ready to go out into the storm just yet, so he instead took great pains to brush his teeth and look like he wasn't going to do a Walk of Shame in his own room. When he was unable to put it off anymore, Hank unlocked the door and slipped out, ready to take on his naked guest.

Only, said naked guest was no longer in his bed. Did Hank completely miss him leaving? Was he freaking out for that long?

That hypothesis was diminished as soon as it popped up at the sight of a shirt that was definitely not his still on the floor, accompanied by a pair of sneakers that were too small to be his. Hank left the bedroom to go the only other way he could, catching the scent of cooked meat upon reaching the open-concept living room and kitchen area. 

Alex Summers was in nothing but a pair of Hank's sweats, the legs rolled up a bit and waistline sagging around his hips, distracting Hank long enough to not realize that the bed-headed blond was grinning at him or speaking.

Hank swiped his glasses off to clean them as an excuse to avoid looking at his guest. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I said, I didn't want to interrupt your intense conversation in the bathroom, so I looked through your fridge and figured I would make us something." It was a mistake putting his glasses back on because Hank was now stuck looking at Alex's smile. 

"Oh," Hank replied.

"Sorry for just going for it," Alex said, "but I didn't think it'd be a problem."

Hank stopped himself from fiddling with anything, finding it safer to bury his hands in his pockets and shrug. "It's not."

He'll try not to think about the fact that Alex chose to stay and make him breakfast rather than sneak out. 

Did Raven know this would happen, too?

Since he had nothing he could do, Hank took the best course of action and slid into a seat at the small table against the wall. It was still a good view, as much as he was trying not to consider the view solely being Alex's chest.

The very chest he most definitely had a feel of last night. Amongst other things.

These thoughts were going to leave him as red as a cherry and that would be utterly humiliating while Alex is still around to see it.

"I know it isn't much," Alex said as he carried over their plates, "but I promise that it won't make you turn green or anything."

Bacon, some scrambled eggs, and diced potatoes. Hank only saw one thing that could potentially send him running to the bathroom. "It looks delicious," he assured the blond.

Alex flashed him a smile, then they were quiet as they ate. It should have been an awkward thing between them, considering the drunken romp, but Hank didn't feel any of it. It was pleasant having someone there, truthfully. 

"Raven's told me you're some kind of Einstein genius," Alex said when the food near its complete consumption.

"You talked to Raven about me?" This was starting to sound even more like the set-up she so clearly prepared. He just had assumed the both of them were duped into it.

"Oh yeah, man," Alex nodded, "she talks about you nonstop. Total bragging sport."

Hank didn't expect that, he was used to her bragging about Irene. He ducked his head a bit, playing with the slivers of potato that remained on his plate. "I didn't know she did that."

"That's probably a good thing. It'd make you look like some kind of stuck-up douche if you did."

Hank was certain that was a compliment. He stood up and gathered their plates since it was still his dorm and it was the least he could do after Alex did the cooking.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot say that she returned the favor about you," Hank replied.

From the opening over the kitchen sink, he was able to catch Alex mid-shrug. "I got no hard feelings about it. I'd like it more if I was the one giving you the information myself." 

Hank's mouth turned up at a corner. "It does give more accurate results to get my information from the source."

Alex leaned against the counter, not seemingly bothered by the cool touch of the tiles. "Ask away."

Conversing like this wasn't Hank's best skill. It's why he let Raven do it for him, more often than not. He had to maintain the thought of treating it like fact-gathering for a thesis to be able to consider any questions. 

"How do you know Raven?" Hank thought that was an appropriate place to start.

"I got partnered up with her and her girlfriend," Alex answered. "They helped me get a good grade in Theology, so I helped their pal Azazel with Geophysics." 

Hank's head jerked up in surprise, almost dropping one of their plates in the soapy water of the sink. It might be rude to have assumed that Alex was doing anything else as his major or that Raven came across him because of some sport team. This made for a pleasant surprise. 

"You're doing Geophysics?"

Alex's smile tinged with amusement, relieving Hank that he wasn't insulted by his reaction. "I major in it, yeah," he answered with a nod, "it surprises everyone. Guess I just have that kind of face."

Dishes forgotten, Hank nudged the faucet off and leaned forward. The space between them on the counter didn't exist so much anymore. "Do you have a particular interest in the field?" 

"I kinda like all of it," Alex answered, "but I do find myself leaning more towards the stuff involving thermal impacts on areas like cool-water streams and visco-acoustic waveform inversion."

The jolt of arousal that went through Hank had his stomach hurting and legs going weak. That reaction was quickly overlaid by Hank needing to ask more questions. He couldn't help it, once science talk started, he couldn't stop. But it was less about himself and more about wanting to see that fire in Alex's eyes talking about it.

Passion was attractive to Hank, and most people might not understand it, but there was something about a person being passionate about science that worked for Hank. It was a language that they could both understand and discuss. He was beginning to see why Raven wanted to put them together.

Hank's not going to thank her for it so that she doesn't get smug or grow that ego of hers.

"You should really look at--"

Hank couldn't stave it off any leaned the rest of the way in and kissed Alex, hearing a grunt of surprise before he was being kissed back. He was going to appreciate remembering it this time. 

The counter between them made it a little discomforting but neither of them seemed to mind. Hank hooked a hand in Alex's messy hair and wondered if it looked this way from something other than bedhead. 

"No more questions?" Alex asked against his lips, preening under Hank's touch. Hank shook his head but didn't pull away, and the simple friction the brush of their lips that came with it only added to his new plans.

"More analysis can be done later," Hank responded.

"Then I'd like to suggest we find ourselves on the couch or back in the bedroom."

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

The both of them were moving as quickly as they could down the short hallway after that, in-between pressing each other against the wall for extra rounds of kissing. 

"Oh, and Hank?"

The brunet had to stop himself from pushing Alex too hard onto the bed. "Yes?" He crawled on top of Alex and didn't wait for an answer when he leaned down to capture his lips again. He was finding himself wanting to get used to this.

Alex ran his hands along Hank's thighs and chest, one staying to take care of the shirt that he had ridiculously decided to put on earlier while the other pulled his head aside. Hank shivered when he felt Alex press against his ear.

"I expect you to be as beastly as you were last night."

Hank was not leaving his dorm today. 


End file.
